


Marriage and Other Modern Conveniences

by Junsat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsat/pseuds/Junsat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Jensen的住房状况发生了改变时，Jared提出了一个能让他们一同住进结婚学生宿舍的最佳解决方案：权宜婚姻*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*权宜婚姻：即基于利害关系的婚姻</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marriage and Other Modern Conveniences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305628) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



===

 

Jared的手机是在上午10：38响起的，并成功的使他清醒过来。他呻吟着，伸手摸索橱柜的上部，结果致使钱包掉到了地上。衣橱被推放在床的边缘以方便同时启到床头柜的作用。这样的情形大部分是因为空间——没有多少；以及金钱——比空间更少。

 

 

他睡眼朦胧盯着的来电显示看了一会儿，然后又凝视了一会儿才坐起身接了电话。

 

 

“Jensen？嘿！”

 

 

“嗨。”Jensen说，然后补充道：“嘿，我没有把你吵醒吧？”

 

 

“暑假期间的午前？”Jared边说边夸张的打了个哈欠。“你怎么会这么想？”

 

 

Jensen笑了起来。“对不起，”他说。“作为辩护，我想说今天是星期三。”

 

 

“作为辩护，我上夜班。”Jared尖锐的指出。他工作的咖啡店经营直至午夜，而上一个星期Jared都负责关店。

 

 

“好吧，我很抱歉。要是把宿醉按照一到十分成不同的等级，你现在是多少？”

 

 

“也就2.5”Jared说，笑了起来。“一个寻常的星期三，你知道的。”

 

 

“星期三可以是致命的。”Jensen严肃的说，然后稍作停顿。“你也许会好奇为什么我会打电话给你。”

 

 

Jared确实有些惊奇。

 

并不是他不想接到Jensen的电话，只是——有些意料之外。从他的哥哥Jeff高中时把Jensen带回家开始算起，他已经认识Jensen很多年。Jared的高中时代，当他和Jeff同时回到小镇和家人一起度过圣诞的时候，有时会碰到Jensen一两次。所以Jensen会联络他并非完全突然。偶尔他们会传简讯给彼此（通常是在牛仔游戏期间），两个人在facebook上也是好友。例如，Jared知道Jensen的夏天在南非的某处考古挖掘，也知道这个秋季他将就读研究生学院。但他们从未成为亲密的朋友。Jensen居住在加利福尼亚，而Jared居住在宾夕法尼亚，并且不管怎样，归集起来，Jared只是Jeff的弟弟而已。

 

 

“是，我是有些好奇。”他说。“但这并不是意味着我不为你的来电感到高兴。发生了什么？”

 

 

“嗯，我想你大概已经知道我会去读研究生学院。”Jensen说。“但你应该不知道我要去读的是你的学校。”

 

 

“什么？”Jared问。“你认真的？”

 

 

“恩。”Jensen回答，而Jared不需要和Jensen在一个房间就能够想象他低着头，有些难为情的抓挠脖子的样子。“那里有很优秀的体质人类学项目。”

 

 

“所以等等，你要搬过来？为了九月份开学？”

 

 

“恩。”Jensen又一次这么回答。“和你在一所城市很棒，我希望我们可以在开学之前一起吃一顿午餐或者一起做些别的什么。”

 

 

“哇哦，”Jared回应道：“好！我是说，当然可以。”

 

 

“太好了！”Jensen的听起来松了一口气。“谢谢。除了你我不认识这个小镇的任何人，所以我很乐意让你来决定去哪里吃以及吃什么这一类事情。”

 

 

作为Jensen在小镇里唯一认识的人这个念头让Jared有些高兴。

 

 

Jensen会在星期四乘坐飞机抵达，并且告诉Jared自己在确定那天早上什么时候能够搞定预约之后会发短信给他。Jared则建议两个人在离学校不远的复古餐厅碰面——那里有非常美味的汉堡包和绝妙的洋葱圈。

 

 

Jared挂了电话，跌跌撞撞的走进浴室，将清水泼到了脸上。鉴于有另外六个人也居住在那里，并且也同样认为上午十一点是起床的理想时间，浴室是空的这一点可以算的上是一个奇迹。

 

 

Jared不再是消瘦纤长的十五岁少年，仰慕着那个曾经一直微笑着对待他、玩马里奥赛车时让他转弯、并且好像朋友一般轻打他的臂膀的他兄长最好的朋友。他已经不再单恋Jensen或是别的什么很多年了。他已经20岁了，步入了进入大学的第三个年头，所以他绝对不可能仍旧迷恋着Jensen Ackles。

 

 

然而他注视着镜子中的自己。他脸上那个讨厌的过于灿烂的笑容显然叙述了完全相反的情况。

 

 

~~~

星期四的时候，Jensen迟到了半个小时，而Jared则在这段时间里用手机勤奋的和朋友玩了填字游戏，并且用水杯上凝结的水珠画出了不同的图案。然后他花了几分钟组织了一个看起来十分随意的<你为什么放了我鸽子？>的短信，不过他很高兴他没有在看到Jensen推门进来之前真的点击发送。

 

 

当Jensen注意到Jared时，他扬起了一个真挚的笑容，同时似乎略有一些紧张，Jared则彭的一下站了起来。他非常肯定他的脸会因为微笑的幅度而崩裂。然后他伸出双臂将Jensen拥进怀里，Jensen在离开那个拥抱之后仍旧微笑着，坐在了Jared对面的雅座上。

 

 

“嗨，”他说，声音低沉沙哑。他看起来苍白且劳累，额头上因为沮丧而显出痕纹。在Jensen说出任何别的话之前，Jared开口询问到：“天哪，发生了什么？”

 

 

Jensen呻吟道：“噢上帝，我也不知道。在飞机上我没能睡一觉，所以有点筋疲力尽。”他用手揉了揉脸颊。“我，额，可能做了件蠢事。”

 

 

服务员在那一刻出现了，Jensen没有任何犹豫的点了啤酒。现在还没到正午，不过Jared也点了一瓶。今天似乎就是适合喝酒的日子。

 

 

“所以，让我猜猜。你告诉你的顾问你准备写一篇证明他们的理论都是错误的论文？”当他们又回归了独处状态后，Jared问。

 

 

Jensen小小的扬起一个笑容，短促并且锋利，但面部表情却稍显明亮了一些。“不，我认为经历了和Devine教授会面之后我幸存了。至少直至结束她都挺喜欢我的。”

 

 

“嘿，那很棒啊。”Jared用一种令人鼓舞的语调说着。

 

 

“但首先，我的行李因为一些原因改道送去了佛罗里达州，并且在明天之前都不会到达这里。”Jared做了一个鬼脸“然后在我去过房屋登记处之后，他们说——我不知道，他们一定遗失了我的申请或者发生了别的什么，因为他们没有为我在研究生学院的宿舍预订一个房间。

 

 

Jared盯着Jensen，“Shit，真的？”他说。

 

 

“现在研究生学院的宿舍已经满了，”Jensen继续说了下去，“并且就算我想和低年级的人一起住，也没有那个位置了。况且事实上我根本不想和低年级的学生住在一起。”Jensen深深的呼了一口气。“她说唯一有空缺的就是结婚学生的宿舍。”

 

 

“这太愚蠢了，”Jared断然回答“他们准备为你做些什么吗？他们必须为你做些什么。我是说，这是他们的失误导致的。”

 

 

Jensen摇了摇头。“我不知道，”他的语气很无助，而Jared则想要伸手重新将对面的人拥进怀里。“他们说他们从没有收到过我的表格，所以。”

 

 

“那是不正确的。”Jared抗议道。“这听起来狗屁不通。”然后他皱起了眉头.”他们说过结婚学生的宿舍还有空房是吗？他们有没有为你提供一间？”

 

 

Jensen又一次摇了摇头。

 

 

“他们他妈的就应该这么做。”Jared愤慨的说。服务员端来了啤酒，Jared则拿起狠狠的喝了一口。他也曾经和学校的管理部门有过争吵，但至少那些人没有搞砸他的住房申请。他有些惊讶与Jensen的平静。

 

 

“那位女士说那里只有结婚学生可以——”

 

 

“噢，她这么详细告诉你真是太贴心了，”Jared恼怒的打断了Jensen的话，“就好像你是一个不聪明的想要参与研究生课程的白痴一样。你有告诉她你是一个安静的、值得尊重的、非常出挑的学生，以及你应当有一个宿舍可以住这件事吗？”

 

 

“说了一些吧，”Jensen抿了抿嘴唇。

 

 

“然后呢？”

 

 

“她说那里真的只提供住宿给已婚学生，然后问我是否结婚了。”Jensen停顿了一下，喝了一口啤酒。“我告诉她，是的。”

 

 

Jared目瞪口呆的看着他，心里暗暗诅咒着宿舍管理处。“什么？我是说，你真的结婚了?”

 

 

“不！”Jensen说“当然不。我只是——我只是脱口而出。我已经三十六个小时没有睡了，而且我甚至没有我的牙刷！”他苦闷的看着桌子“我只想出现在这里，和我的辅导员见面，和你见面，找到我登记宿舍然后睡着两天两夜。我已经绝望了。”

 

 

“好吧，那她说什么？”Jared的语气仍旧有些吃惊。

 

 

Jensen唐突的笑了起来。“她看起来有些怀疑，这是当然的，然后拿了些表格让我填。”他倒在了桌上，脸颊几乎碰到洒出的啤酒。“然后我发现我忘记婚戒应该戴在哪一个手上，所以为了不让她看到我没有任何饰品的手指，我试图不让她看到我任何一只手。之后我不得不告诉她很抱歉，但我说谎了，事实上我只是订婚了然后准备在近期结婚之类的。她说这有可能，不过听起来不是很相信。”他呻吟起来。“然后我就从那里离开了，Shit，我一定看起来像个神经病。”

 

 

“哇哦。”Jared说，“好吧，也许不完全是个神经病，但起码有60%的程度。”他笑了起来，但Jensen只是再一次呻吟出身。“嗯。所以现在——怎么办？”

 

“我不知道！“Jensen说着，抬起了头。他的表情看起来混合着同等的尴尬、绝望以及疲倦。”就像我说的，这不是计划好或者怎么样的！我只是脱口而出。无论如何我想我最好还是睡在街上。“他喃喃的补充道，“现在晚上也不算很冷，对吧。”

 

 

Jared静静的注视了Jensen一会儿，多想就这么伸出手帮他摆平一切。Jensen是一个好人，是那种最优秀的人之一，是他哥哥旧时的亲友，而现在Jensen脸上的表情就像是在撕扯着Jared的心。

 

 

然后，突然的，有什么在他的脑中炸开。他当然有一个办法可以帮助Jensen摆脱困境。那是超乎想象的，仿佛呼吸一样简单的方法。

 

 

“你可以结婚。”Jared说。

 

 

“是，对啊。”Jensen回答。“那位女士对于书面文件的要求非常严苛，必须要向她出示结婚证明，当然我非常确定她是针对我。所以我不能随便找一个女孩子一起到她面前晃一圈，欺骗别人相信我结婚了。”他停顿了一下。“况且，我是gay。”

 

 

“对。”Jared表示赞同。“你不能随便找一个女孩子。”接话来的话语如同蜜糖一般，缓慢的形成连贯的句子，就好像不是他在说这些话一样。但事实上这些就是他能够想象到的最妥帖的话语。“但你可以结婚。像是——和我。”

 

 

良久而沉重的缄默横跨在两人之间，Jared觉得自己的心掉到了谷底。

 

 

“什么？”Jensen最终打破了沉默。

 

 

这个主意是突然形成的，但却像是带着’正确’意味一样在Jared的脑中盘旋。这将是简单而且正确的。Jensen需要一个居住的地方，他也需要。他爱他的同寝，但是他们的人数实在太多了，况且他们十分热爱召开派对——虽然夏天的时候不会影响到Jared，但在开学之后情况就将不再是这样了。

 

 

“我们可以在今天下午开车去纽约州，”Jared说，在脑中盘算着行程“也许应该去布法罗。那里同性恋婚姻是正大光明并且受到法律保护的。”

 

 

“这是我收到过的最不浪漫的求婚。”Jensen说。

 

 

“闭嘴。我是认真的。”Jared回应道，然后突然停了下来。“等等。还有别人向你求过婚？”

 

 

“Jessica Winters,”Jensen立即回答。“在我三年级的时候。我答应了她，但是当她第二天在绳球游戏里战胜我之后彻底结束了和她的关系。”

 

 

“输了绳球对于男人的自尊心确实是一个沉重的打击。”Jared说。

 

 

“是的，”Jensen赞同的回应。他注视了Jared很长一段时间，表情有些烦恼。“这个提议不错，但是你不可能是认真的。”

 

 

“不能更认真了。”Jared斩钉截铁的说。“我现在没有正在交往的对象，你也没有——对吧？”他补充道。Jensen默默的点了点头。“所以这只是我们两个人之间的事情。明智的、理性的、成年人的决定。”

 

 

“Jared，”Jensen的声音很严肃。“我们不能因为——因为冲动就结婚。不能仅仅为了给我提供一个住所结婚。”

 

 

“为我们两个都提供一个住所，”Jared指出，“别想把我排除在外。那些已婚学生宿舍甚至有浴缸。”

 

 

Jensen摇了摇头。“请不要弄错我的意思，能和你成为舍友是一件很棒的事情。但我们不需要通过结婚来达成这个目的。我们可以一起找一所公寓。”

 

 

“如果我们想在开学之间解决这个问题的话，这个方案行不通。”Jared坚决的说：“我朋友Sandy花了几乎两个月才找到住所，更何况那不过是一个地下室而且租金高的离谱。那里换乘到学校要近乎四十分钟。”

 

 

一时间Jensen什么都没有说。Jared注视着他，注视着他前额的皱纹、眼睛下方紫色的斑点，还有下巴上的胡茬。注视着他的手指不断敲击着玻璃瓶。他想要伸手拥住Jensen直到他又一次笑起来，眼神明亮而身体放松。这个念头几乎嗑的他生疼。

 

 

“Jared，”最终，Jensen开口。“并不是我不感激你这个提议。但是我想——我想很严肃的对待婚姻这件事情。他对我来说是一件很有意义的事情.”

 

 

”我知道。”Jared说着，放下了啤酒杯。“我并不是因为觉得这是一个好笑的笑话或是别的什么才这么建议的。而且我也知道着不是基于爱情，但是我不认为着就是不真实或者不严肃的了。这对你来说很重要，对我来说也同样如此。这就是严肃的对待这件事情，对吗？”

 

 

Jensen缓缓的点头。“所以我们是在说——额，”他脸红了起来。“就像是——柏拉图式的婚姻，是吗？”

 

 

Jared呛了一口。“对。”他说“对。这一个商业约定。”仅仅因为他十五岁的时候对Jensen有过不妥当的性幻想并不代表这份感情是互相的。而且Jared不希望Jensen出于义务之类的原因才和他睡。那是——好吧，那比什么都不做还要糟糕。

 

 

“一个商业约定，”Jensen重复着Jared的话语。“然后你有了住所而且——”

 

 

“还有医疗保险，”Jared说。那不是他想到的第一件事情，但他确定Jensen的家庭不会让他在没有医保的情况下前往南非。“我去年没有参加校内运动的原因就是我没有被医保覆盖，并且我担心我的膝盖又会导致我中途而废。

 

 

”我倒是有医保，”Jensen注视了Jared很长一段时间。“我喜欢你，”他最终开口。“你是我的朋友。我不希望我们两个，你知道的，因为结婚——或者假装结婚或者别的什么——相处变得很奇怪。

 

 

“我们不会的。”Jared回答的斩钉截铁。

 

 

“我们也许会变的很奇怪，”Jensen反驳道，“我们从来没有结过婚。”

 

 

“好吧，”Jared说，“但是我们的关系不会比跟我们合住过的室友和我们的更奇怪。”

 

 

一时间Jensen保持了沉默。“是的，我猜。”他说。然后。“你会怎么告诉你的朋友？还有你的——噢上帝——Jeff和你的家人？”Jensen看起来有些紧张。“我觉得Jeff要是发现我引诱他的弟弟和我私奔，他一定会杀了我的。”他的脸上腾起了红晕。“或者，你知道的，如果那样认为的话。”

 

 

“我会告诉他们真相。”即便Jared的胃里翻腾着焦躁感，他还是开口道。他的父母会被震惊并且感到担忧，而Jeff也许会因为过于吃惊而昏厥。他曾经想过不要告诉他们任何事情，但是这样一来他就不能解释自己的新住址。

 

 

无论如何，那是Jensen。他们都认识Jensen。他们喜爱并且相信Jensen。更何况，他们相信Jared。他们会理解的。

 

 

“我会告诉他们我们重逢之后决定住在一起，并且认为我们想要一起度过一生。”

 

 

“哇哦。”Jensen咽了咽口水。

 

 

“这听起来很疯狂，”Jared轻柔的说。“我不知道它是不是，但是现在你的处境很艰难，而我能够提供帮助。我希望能够为你提供帮助。”

 

 

“好。”Jensen看起来有一些苍白，但似乎下定了决定。“噢上帝，好。谢谢。是的，我会嫁给你。”

 

 

 

~~~

 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~

 

Jared打电话通知了他的室友Zach，保证他会将油箱灌满并且买一箱啤酒放在后备箱里，然后借走了车。之后他说服了两个同事顶替他接下来三天的工作，而作为交换他则答应接替任何他们不想工作的时间段，虽然这很可能意味着下一个月他都需要上首周末早班。他告诉他的室友他要出城，之后便去学校接了Jensen。

 

 

他们在中午之前启程。距离这里到布法罗不过三个半小时的车程，而Jensen一坐上车子就睡了过去，仿佛世界终结也不会醒来。

 

 

Jared将车载收音机的音量调低，放任自己小小的焦虑了一下。他只有过一段认真交往的经历，而那个男人伤透了他的心。Jared甚至没有和那个男人同居过；大一时他从家里搬了出来，然后和Chad以及他现在的舍友住在了一起。结婚这件事和结婚之后所需要面对的事情是有质的区别。责任，同居，结婚典礼，一个丈夫，永恒。

 

 

当然，他和Jensen的关系不可能永恒。他们只需要一年左右就已经足够。在这段时间里，Jensen可以去申请任何他想要的房子或是公寓，而Jared则马上就会毕业。

 

 

但即便他们两个不可能有永恒的关系，婚姻仍旧是一个近乎令人恐慌的严肃且长久的承诺。Jared注视着在他眼前延伸开去的公路，思考着他现今的人生规划。如此突然的，另一个人的人生和他重叠在了一起，两个人前行的路径融合在一起创造出了另一种的风景，另一种全新的，完全不熟悉的风景。

 

 

一片从未被人所涉足的领地。

 

 

他看了看Jensen。那个人蜷在座位上，头抵着窗户，嘴唇微张。Zach的车里没有安装空调，所以车内有些闷热，而沿着Jensen的发际淌下的汗水则泛着闪亮的光泽。

 

 

这就是原因了，Jared想。虽然有一些焦虑，却没有改变他的想法的原因。只有十几岁的时候开始他就已经认识了Jensen，而他生命中的大部分时光都有Jensen陪伴在身边。Jared和Jensen之间的关系和他和别人所共享的关系是全然不同的。所以即便他从未吻过Jensen，即便自从他十五岁之后两个人就没有再居住在同一个州里，这些也不过只是微不足道的细节。

 

 

当Jared开进市区之后他叫醒了Jensen帮忙导航。Jensen打开了手机上的GPS然后指引他一路开向市政厅办公室。在那里他们需要做的只是填写申请书以及在拿到结婚证之前宣誓自己的姓名。因为有一个二十四小时的等待期，所以Jared有些犹豫的说：“我们可以下一周再开车来——”

 

 

“不，”Jensen唐突的说，有一些脸红。“我是说——我们已经在这里了。能不能明天就搞定这件事？我们可以在旅店里凑合一晚，然后在明天下午结——举行仪式。

 

 

因为在Jared的预计时间之内，所以他没有什么意见。况且他们若是在仪式之后就径直开车回去，那么他可以在星期六当班之前好好睡上一觉。“好，”他回答“就这么办。”

 

 

他们预约了明天的下午，吃一顿牛排，然后在一个廉价的旅店住下。Jensen几乎倒头就睡，趴在床上，大部分的脸都被枕头所遮住。Jared则躺在另一张床上，把电视调成了静音状态，把自己放了空。

 

 

他们相继进入了梦乡，然后当Jensen最终直起身，打着哈欠舒展身躯后，他问：“你仍旧想这么做？”

 

 

“是的。”Jared立即回答，快速而且真诚。“你呢？”

 

 

Jensen注视了他很长一段时候，然后轻柔的回答道：“是的，我也想。”

 

 

Jared不能控制的笑了起来，Jensen也冲着他笑了。“你以前去过动物园吗？”Jared问，Jensen则笑着摇了摇头，于是他们将剩下的时间花在了布法罗动物园。

 

 

在回到市政府办公厅的路上，Jensen让Jared停在了一家小小的珠宝店门口，然后将Jared拖了进去，买下了一对银戒指。它们样式简洁价格便宜，因为Jared和Jensen没有时间去找一对完全合适的。

 

 

仪式简单而快速，在仪式的最后，Jensen牵起了Jared的手然后凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇。Jensen的身体很暖，散发着很好闻的气味，而Jared几乎因为他所感触到的头晕目眩。

 

 

即便这一次Jensen醒着，回程的路上也很安静。他们打开了车载收音机，Jensen的手指不时敲击着自己的大腿。

 

 

Jared没有想象过自己真的结婚之后会有什么感受。说实话，他从未真正期盼自己结婚；作为一个gay长大就是这样的感受。但是当他和Jensen一起坐在车里，手上戴着同一款的银戒指，在夏末凉爽的傍晚一同开车回家，他们将来的生活同眼前的公路一样延展出去——好吧，这代表了什么。代表了许多事情。

 

 

他感到自己笑了，继续驾驶。

 

Jensen在星期五时去机场取回了自己的行李，然后在当天下午搬进了新居。Jared则是在星期天，因为他周六需要当两个时段的班。

 

Zach认识一个可以填补Jared的卧室空缺的人，所以他们仅仅给了他两周时间让他搬走。

 

技术上来说他在九月九日之前都能够保留自己的房间，但他觉得他还是在开学之前搬完家比较好。

 

Jensen睡在了主卧，而Jared则睡在起居室里沙发和窗户中间的气垫上，所以Jensen承担了大部分的房租。

 

他们曾经短暂的计划过把沙发拉出来，但是Jared发现其实睡在气垫上也挺好的。要是他们想的话，早上可以将气垫拉到墙边放好。

 

而且，即使有一个气垫他们仍旧可以看电视或是玩PS3。

 

 

一开始的几天，Jensen表现的太过礼貌以至于Jared几乎觉得他只是和一个长得像Jensen的机器人住在了一起。这也促使Jared尽他所有可能表现的礼貌。

 

毕竟，他是最初提议结婚的人；Jensen则是一个尴尬的多出了一个睡在客厅里的假的丈夫的人。

 

 

所以在Jensen尽可能的紧闭自己的房门给Jared多一点自由空间的时候，Jared也尽可能的不把自己的私人物品放在可客厅，以保证他们的共有区域十分干净整洁。

 

当他们一起看电视的时候，Jensen会保证在11点前回房，而Jared则会调轻音量以防打扰到Jensen。

 

每当用完厨房，他们两个都会非常仔细而周到的将它清理干净，然后将他们不穿的鞋子收进门背后的橱柜而不是摆在正门口。并且他们都确保自己的洗漱用品在正确的位置。

 

 

仅仅是三天，但Jared觉得自己即将死于这极度的干净和礼貌之中。

 

 

他不知道为什么一张傻啦吧唧的纸张能够让他们显得完全不认识彼此。

 

 

~~~

 

 

当Jared终于将这件事情告诉Sandy的时候，那个女孩子用一种好像Jared长了两个脑袋似的目光盯着他看了许久。

 

“你干了什么？”她不可置信的问道。

 

于是Jared不得不在补充了许多细节的情况下，重新告诉了她一遍他是为什么会结婚的——当然，他并没有告诉Sandy他和Jensen一开始是基于何种原因打算结婚。他们两个约定不告诉任何人那一个理由。

 

 

最终，Sandy轻轻的说。“我真不敢相信你之前竟然没有告诉我。”她的表情看起来有些手上，所以Jared伸出手给了她一个拥抱。“我很抱歉，”他说“我也希望我能够早一些告诉你。但是这一切都发生的太快了，所以我们没有对任何人说。”

 

他抚了抚Sandy的头发。“这只是一件我们想要做的事情。由我们两个自己完成，为我们两个自己而做。”

 

 

Sandy将Jared推开，并又一次凝视了他很久。Jared没有移开视线。

 

 

最终，她点了点头，说：“好吧，但我还是很生你的气。”她弹了弹Jared的额头。“你在布法罗结的婚？但你们甚至没有去尼加拉瓜瀑布度个蜜月？你应该庆幸那个男孩子嫁给了你，因为你实在是太不懂得浪漫了。”

 

 

Jared点了点头，勉强挤出一个微笑。“是的。”他说：“我真的很幸运。”

 

~~~

已婚学生宿舍和Jared在大一时所住的宿舍全然不同。

 

居住的学生们没有人会喝醉然后在过道上呕吐就是一种不同（而Jared对于这一种不同感到很庆幸。）因为有孩子的关系，电梯的旁边经常会放置着儿童推车。地下室靠近洗衣房的地方有一间公用的录音室，不过很少有人会使用。要是Jensen对于“他们结婚了”这一整件事情不那么紧张的话，也许Jared会拉着他下去玩桌式足球。但因为Jensen很紧张，所以Jared尽量远离了那个地方。

 

其他居住在宿舍里的学生看到Jared时会冲着他招手，但没有什么尴尬的破冰游戏或是带着一盒一盒的避孕套和禁毒手册走来走去的研究助教。

 

就好像是他们居住在宿舍里，但所有人都把他们成年人来对待。

 

 

Jared在星期三上午去上课的路上遇到了住在他们对门的夫妻，Danneel和Aldis。他们做了一番自我介绍，微笑着，并且在听到Jared提到他的“丈夫”时一点也没有烦扰。

 

后来Jared发现Aldis正在计划加入校内篮球队，而Danneel则在一年前选修了Jared现在的心理学教授的课程。并且，他们两个都极其的有趣。那段同他们一起走去学生会大楼的路程简直像是没有花任何时间。

 

 

“认识你真是太好了。”Danneel说。

 

 

“我也这么想。”Jared笑着说。

 

 

“嘿，我觉得你以后应该来和我们一起吃个晚饭什么的。”Aldis说。“我们会煮些mean pasta。”

 

“我爱pasta，”他笑着回应道。“感谢你的邀请。”

 

“当然，和你的丈夫一起。”Danneel补充道。

 

Jared能够感到自己僵硬了起来。“噢，是的，他也爱pasta。”

 

 

Danneel和Aldis冲着Jared笑了笑，然后朝着相反的方向离开。Jared觉得他的肠子扭成了一团乱糟糟的结。

 

他和Jensen现在是一对夫夫。成年的夫夫。人们期待着他们会做出夫夫们会坐的事情，像是晚餐派对或是——也许还有鸡尾酒晚宴。还有什么夫夫会和别的夫妻/夫夫一起参与的活动？

 

 

他不知道他还怎么能够继续坚持假装他和Jensen是一对真正的夫夫，在这种他和Jensen几乎都不和对方说话的情况下。


	3. Chapter 3

星期五下午Jared到家时，Jensen正在坐在厨房里用荧光笔划着书，左手的手指蜷握着咖啡杯，旁边摞着一沓从图书馆借来的书。他们还没有上完第一周的课Jensen就已经在去了两次图书馆了，而那还仅仅是Jared知道的次数。

 

当Jensen抬起头看到Jared时，他冲着他笑了笑。Jensen戴着眼镜，嘴里叼着一支笔。Jared纠结的想要决定他到底认为上述两种情形组合在一起是更性感还是更惹人疼爱。

 

 

最后他断定Jensen的这幅摸样根本就是不公平的。

 

 

“嗨。”Jared说。

 

“嗨。”Jensen回道，将笔从嘴里拿了出来。“我很高兴你回来了，我想和你谈谈。”

 

好吧，这一定不是什么好事。Jared的心脏紧紧的收缩了一下，然后他坐了下来。

 

Jensen摆出一个鬼脸，有意识的挠了挠脖子。”就是——我妈她一直不停的打电话来。然后我不知道该怎么告诉她，你知道的，我们的事。”

 

“噢。”Jared感受到内疚洗刷了他的全身。“是啊。我也还没有告诉我爸妈。”

 

“我不喜欢对他们说谎。”Jensen说。“并且我不想告诉他们关于你——我们的事——的另一个原因是反正我们今年年底就会分手。”

 

分手。不知为何，听到Jensen说出这个词，即便他们两个一同认定这是最合理的处理方式，仍旧让Jared感到有些寒冷。

 

Jared你简直无可理喻。他严肃的想。

 

“我本打算告诉他们我们是室友，”Jensen接着说“但，我的意思是，我不能同时对不同的人用不同的借口。我会疯的。”他停了下来“你告诉了你的朋友这件事，对吧？”

 

到目前为止，Jared成功的让自己处于非常忙碌的状态，并且除了Sandy之外，他没有把这件事情告诉任何其他的朋友。而当Jared看着Jensen担忧的神情时，他意识到这是非常残忍的。他不想要Jensen认为他因为Jensen而感到羞愧，况且事实上他并没有。如果他真的是Jensen的男朋友，那么他大声的告诉全世界*，而Jensen也不可能会有机会摆脱他。

 

 

况且，他实在是很难在他几乎不和他的丈夫交谈的情况下，告诉他的朋友他其实已经结婚了的事实。

 

 

但他和Jensen现在住在结婚学生的公寓，所以他们总有一天要出柜。所以这个消息最好还是由Jared自己告诉他们。

 

还有他的父母也一样。

 

“你知道吗？我们都需要和自己的父母谈谈，”Jared说，“所以我们今晚就和他们谈，我们两个都要。”他顿了顿，深深地吸了口气，“然后我们不醉不休。”

 

Jensen倾向一边轻轻的笑了。有一瞬间他看起来这么的坦诚而又熟悉，让Jared几乎想要把他揽进怀里。“好的。”Jensen深吸了一口气。“但如果Jeff想要杀了我，我会把你当做人肉盾牌。”

 

 

*astronomy tower：天文塔，也有倾尽天下的意思。

 

Jared的父母开始因为太过震惊陷入了沉默，但是很快他们就开始含糊不清的问着Jared和Jensen什么时候会一起回去看看。

直到Jensen拿过电话保证他们会在圣诞节的时候回去Jared的父母才罢休。

 

 

Jensen的妈妈尖叫声之大让Jared在房间的另一端都听得清清楚楚，然后她开始哭泣，不停地说着：“这是高兴的眼泪，Jensen，高兴的眼泪。”

 

 

那之后，Jared和Jensen都喝了杯威士忌，然后很快又喝了另一杯。

 

 

“圣诞节一定会是一个煎熬。”Jensen说。“我想我们两个的妈妈一定会为我们打起来。”

 

Jared忧郁的点了点头。“我打赌我们要为迟来的结婚照摆姿势了。”

 

“Well，别担心，我相信你穿礼服会很帅气，”Jensen笑着说，而Jared觉得自己脸红了。

 

“任何衣服都比你那天穿着参加我们真正的婚礼的T恤衫要好，它甚至有一个洞在脖子边上。”Jared回敬道：“是的，别觉得我没注意到，你个邋遢的人。”

 

“嘿，我那个时候没有手提行李，记得么？”Jensen轻轻的打了打Jared的肩膀，这么说道。“混蛋。”

 

忽然他的笑容暗淡了下来。“为什么我们——为什么我们之前不是这样的？”

 

Jensen脸上的表情几乎可以说的上是悲伤的了，Jared的喉咙一紧。“我不知道，”他做了个鬼脸。“显然，我们都不擅长婚姻。”

 

“上帝，”Jensen说，“那么，我们能不能不要继续这么僵硬糟糕了？以前我们挺擅长与彼此作伴的。”

 

 

“是的，我们曾经是，现在也是。”Jared笑了笑，然后庄重的举起了手。“我在此郑重宣誓从今往后不再成为一个糟糕的丈夫。”

 

 

Jensen也笑着举起了手。“我同样庄重宣誓从今往后不再成为一个糟糕的丈夫。”然后他补充道：“不敢相信你刚刚竟然让我用分离不定式进行了宣誓。”

 

“嘿，这就是一个糟糕的丈夫的行为，”Jared宣布道，严厉的指着他的手指，“看我还会为你发什么誓。”

 

 

他们两个人都喝了一杯威士忌，然后Jared唐突的开口，“我们应该办一个派对。”Jensen看起来有些吃惊。“我是说，我们应该举办一个派对这样我就可以正式的向人们介绍你。他们可以认识你，你也可以认识他们。”

 

 

“好的。”Jensen缓缓地点了点头。“但我们可以下个周末办么？我仍旧觉得我可以睡上一整个星期。”

 

 

“那么下一个礼拜六？”

 

 

“但这个派对不能太疯狂。”Jensen补充道。“我希望我们的新邻居能够喜欢我们。”

 

 

“嘿，我忘了告诉你，我已经见过他们了！”然后Jared向Jensen诉说了Danneel和Aldis的事情。

 

 

那天晚上，Jensen没有在十一点准时回房，水槽里也残留了他们两个人的餐盘。也是那天晚上，Jared在进入梦乡之前，第一次感觉到，这间公寓，是他们的家。

 

 

~~~

 

 

那之后他们两个人的关系舒缓了很多。

 

没有人再费心战战兢兢地对待彼此，而他们的公寓也看起来更像是有人住在里面的了。

 

Jensen将他从图书馆里借的一沓书留在了走廊上，Jared则将他的一些海报贴在了客厅里，尽管Jensen因为Jared拥有变形金刚的海报而嘲笑了他，但是那些是初代变形金刚而不是Michael Bay那种的垃圾，所以Jensen实在没有什么立场去嘲笑他。

 

Jared将脏的盘子留在了桌上，而Jensen则喝光了最后一点点牛奶并且忘记去新的。

 

那个周末他们两个都没有清扫浴室。

 

 

而这一切都很好。

 

 

有一些晚上他们会玩playstation打发时间，又有一些晚上他们会看足球或是电影。Jared每两个晚上会做一些煮过头的意大利面，直到Jensen宣布Jared不适合烧饭的工作然后安排他去洗碗。

 

Jensen因为Jared的笑话而大笑，甚至是那些很蹩脚的笑话也不例外。也有的时候他会模仿Jared忘记倒垃圾的样子。


End file.
